1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable brackets for a fiber optic cable, and more particularly to a cable bracket that provides strain relief to a fiber optic cable installed in a fiber optic cable management system.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic cable management systems are used to provide service to an individual subscriber's site from a central office, headend, or remote terminal serving numerous subscribers. The fiber optic cable may be installed in the terminal using splice trays to terminate fiber pigtails for connectivity. The fiber optic cables may typically be constructed with strength members and a cable sheath for protection and support.
To prevent central strength members of the fiber optic cable from pistoning or bowing, as well as to prevent cable sheath slippage, strain-relief brackets and hose clamps are commonly used to strain relieve the fiber optic cable at the terminal. However, depending on whether the fiber optic cable is round or flat, different types of strain-relief brackets, clamps and/or fasteners are required to secure the fiber optic cable at the terminal. The different brackets, clamps and fasteners also, unfortunately, require different tools, such as various types of screw drivers, which a technician must carry in the field in addition to other supplies.
What is needed in the industry are devices and methods for quickly preparing and terminating a fiber optic cable at a terminal without requiring different types of clamps, fasteners and tools.